Destinys End
by superwriter95
Summary: Fed up with the old ending? try this one! See as I, Darren, come back to help my fellows once more. Who do I meet? what do I do? and WHERE is Debbie? R&R, In progress
1. Chapter 1

New ending to the darren Shan saga. Exciting and adventerous, but still needs completeing

Disclaimer: Anything reconized is not owned by me, its owned by Darren Shan exept plot which is mine. Do not sue**_

* * *

_**

**_Darren Shan-Destiny s end_**

PROLOGUE

I had a normal life. Me, Steve, Alan and Tom. One day me and Steve went to see a freak show in town. After the show I stole a vampire's spider, named Madame Octa. I took it home and it bit Steve. The vampire, owner, had the cure and made an arrangement that I became a vampire for the cure of my friend Steve. After faking my death and joining the vampire clan as a half-vampire, I grew up in many fears, defeating the vampaneze (vampires who kill when they feed). A powerful man named Mr.Tiny made destiny. He told us of the coming of the vampaneze lord who was supposed to come and destroy the vampire clan, unless he was killed. Later after a fony killed Mr.Crepsley, my master and loyal friend, I learned the vampaneze lord was in fact Steve my old buddy.

We had 4 chances to kill Steve, our latest was the final showdown and which I took all glory. When Mr.Tiny came on the scene and confessed he was my father. The winner out of me and Steve would become the lord of the shadows and rule the world. I destroyed that plan by allowing Steve to kill me and we both died. Although those plans were destroyed there was one last hope that Evanna, Mr.Tiny's daughter could get pregnant and the son born would carry out my fathers plans. Evanna exchanged my life for pregnancy. I became a little person although I could not speak. Evanna is a clever person and is now expecting twins. One vampaneze and one vampire boy. The clans would finally be at peace. When I thought I had reached paradise I was totally wrong. TOTALLY

* * *

CHAPTER 1- The Start Of The End

Harkat awoke me. I finally thought I had finished my life and that I would relax, how wrong you can get? He had found me in the place I fell asleep. This time I was in the correct time, Mr.Tiny said he sent me back. Harkat told me everything that had happened while I did my time in the lake of souls, and that the new owner of the cirque du freak was now owned by the snake boy, Evra, and his family. That was good news. I needed to see Evanna again. I need to get answers. Why could I still be here? Most importantly, Why can I speak? Harkat was amazed when I told him everything. He says Vancha March recovered fairly quickly and came straight to me, but saw I was dead. He grieved a lot but he is now on his way to see me, now I am back up and running. I was not sure where to find Evanna. First things first. I needed to go to Vampire Mountain and explain things and get up dates, although I am not sure if they will accept me back.

Vancha has just turned up and I am making the most of my time putting things straight in my head before I say anything I do not wish to say. I decided to come clean with everything and tell him everything that needs knowing. Perhaps he can accompany my final journey to Vampire Mountain.

"How are you, greeny" Vancha laughs, although I did not see the funny side. I quickly think up a come back and laugh

"I'm doing great, although now we look like twins." He smirks. At that very moment I knew there was no explaining needed. He knew what happened and why. Nothing else is to be said of the matter.

"I'm travelling to Vampire Mountain tomorrow, care to accompany your old college or are you going to stay here and flirt with my lady?" I mimicked Vancha

"If you are talking about Debbie then that has gone straight out the window. I'm sure you have heard of my expected child. I would quite happily accompany you as long as you wear a plastic bag so I don't have to look at your face all the time." Vancha proudly informed.

* * *

CHAPTER 2- The Final Trip To Home

I had planned on going to Vampire Mountain 3 days ago. Yet here I am still waiting for Vancha to decide if he wants to come with me. I know what he is really doing. He has been after Evra all day. He wants to locate the cirque du freak, once we have finished with the journey of Vampire Mountain. He has already found out so I'm hoping he says yes.

"I'll come" a voice says from behind me. At first I was unsure of the voice until I realised it was Evra.

"I need to know why I spared my sons life for. I need to witness the importance myself. I know I have not spoken to you but there have been many reasons. Firstly I have grieved a lot for your death, at times I thought you deserved everything you got, but when I learnt you could come back, I begged Evanna for you're safety return. Secondly I need to understand everything about you. I know you did not tell everyone the truth. I have heard Vancha often talk of this Lord of the Shadows. I guessed that it was serious, please tell me, for Shancus, the boy we named after you, sakes" Evra pleaded me like we were still kids.

"The Lord of the Shadows would have been me or Steve, whoever won out the two of us. Mr.Tiny told us that he was our father and that the lord of the shadows would be besides him and rule the world, wiping out the vampire clan, the vampaneze clan but also all humanity. I killed Steve but let Steve kill me. In that case both ways there would not be a lord of the shadows." I seriously commented.

"Oh but there will." A very suspicious voice said. "It will rise sooner or later as I have planned. That future world you saw, Darren, is still going to happen. There is not one way it can't happen, except destroy destiny itself" With that the voice disappeared.

As I tried to work things out I realised I had a second presence. Evra and Vancha stood at the door. Vancha had a smile across his face, but that soon changed as he saw the fear on my face.

"We must go to Vampire Mountain now. No arguing you are coming; this is needed for all princes to hear. I will explain on the way." I ensured Vancha before he opened his mouth to question. This was to be the final journey to home for me.

* * *

CHAPTER 3- Another Old Face

We had been travelling for 2 days now. I travelled on Vancha's back while we flitted. Evra decided not to come this time. I filled Vancha in on the voice I heard. Sometimes I felt like I understood the message but was unsure on how to stop the coming. If only I knew how stupid that sounded. The answer was starring right at me. Vancha knew something was bothering me, so he decided to walk for a bit.

"I know it is hard Darren, I am trying to think of the answer myself. It will come to you. Desmond Tiny is a man of many wonders. But he is also a man of many secrets. He has the key to destiny, so if that is to be destroyed, Mr.Tiny would go down with it." Vancha proposed. He was a fantastic person at times. He had the answer the whole time, he just didn't know it.

"Vancha, that's the answer. We have to destroy Mr.Tiny. The person that had the voice gave us a clue. When they said we have to destroy destiny itself, they meant Des Tiny, my father himself." I declared my conclusion.

"I'm not so sure of this; there is no way of destroyed Desmond, he is too powerful. He can erase us from the future quite easily." Vancha proclaimed in terror. He can be a right baby for a vampire prince.

I noticed this place. Tears before, we had found the dead vampaneze here. There was something in this way-station that freaked me out. Again as we approached we noticed something was amiss inside. Vancha turned, but I did not, only because I realised a pack of wolves were sitting there.

"Vancha,"I called," It is ok, there is only wolves." I informed him. Something about the wolves made me think I knew them. I think the wolves noticed me as well. I remembered them as family, but couldn't think of their names. Then the voice struck once more "If you do not get to Vampire Mountain in two days every vampire will die" Who was it? We needed to get to Vampire Mountain fast!!!


	2. Things you should see coming

This is the new chapter wrote by 00jade (amazing author-check her out!!). Please read and review

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you see. Dont sue, if you do it'll make you about 50p-if your lucky!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: things you really should see coming**

**Recap...**

_... "If you do not get to Vampire Mountain in two days every vampire will die" Who was it? We needed to get to Vampire Mountain fast!_

**But now...**

So here I was, climbing up a steep mountain towards a tunnel where I would meet the vampires – and old friends

"What's wrong?" asked Vancha as we walked; after the war the 'no flitting to Vampire Mountain' rule had been reinstated. So we walked all the way.

"Nothing, nothing, just a bit worried, I mean, am I still a Vampire Prince?" I was worried about that of course, I mean, what if I was? Would I be sitting back down on a throne?

"Of course, why not? But you've heard of the new changes, yes?" asked Vancha, a smirk playing on his lips. Erm, new changes?

"Err...would you be mad if I said no?" I asked

"No, I wouldn't"

"No"

"Right well, can't talk of princes when they're not around, now go! Up there, can you see it?" he said, I was sure I heard him mutter something else but decided against asking. Instead I scrambled up the slope towards the dark hole in the rocks that marked the entrance into the tunnel.

Once in, I grabbed Vancha's flailing arm and hauled him up too. Did I mention he weighs a lot?

"Always pick the hard entrance do you?" I asked, while I took a quick breather

"No, this one was especially for you" he replied before setting off down the tunnel into the darkness.

"Thank you" I called into the darkness sarcastically then followed him down.

--

On our way to the Hall of Princes, we passed many Guardians of the Blood. Quiet, creatures that would burn our dead, in exchange for vampire body parts! But they stepped back and allowed us through

"Name? Order of business?" called out the guard at the gate with a spear in his hand

"I am Prince Vancha March, come to seek shelter" said Vancha clearly, he nodded at me to do the same

"I am Prince Darren Shan, come to seek shelter" I could hear them gasping behind the gate. Oh yeah, they probably think something weird is going on, I am meant to be dead after all.

"Show yourself, Shan" one calls out, and I step out of the shadows and into the light. One guard moves forward and examines my features.

"Clear" he shouts back and the gate is swung open. "Forgive us" he mutters as we pass. I really should get used to that, I guess it'll happen a lot

"We'll go to the Hall first, as long as you're not hungry" states Vancha, I shake my head. This is more important

We walk up the corridors and tunnels until we reach the heart of Vampire Mountains, where I belong, the Hall of Princes.

Vancha moves forward and places one hand on the doorframe, the door swings open and we get our first real, look at the hall

There's an argument going on but as they hear the door, they stop and look at us. Not waiting for anything we move forward until we can see the thrones. Four of them: either that one is still mine, or someone else is in my place

"Darren?" asks Mika Ver Leth quietly. "Is that you?"

I smile. "The one and only"

"Are you a fake?" asks Arrow

"I am as fake as you" I reply to him, "hello, old friends" I move forward and my hand is shaken by each of them.

"It's a lie" screams one of the other vampires, "he is Tiny's work"

"No," Vancha says, "he is not Tiny's. He is back because he has news, bigger news"

"I will believe a fellow prince any day," says Mika, "but Darren, should you become a prince once more, we will need to get you a new throne, yours is currently in use" I knew it, but who?

"I continue as a prince, but who's using it?" I ask as the door swings behind me

"Darren?" I hear a female voice, I have heard it before, but I don't know who it is.

I turn slowly and take in the face of a dark-skinned woman; I am just about to say her name when I notice the scars on her fingertips. She's done it. She is wearing black, the highest colour in the mountain; it can only mean one thing.

"Debbie?" I ask weakly, "you're a vampire prince...ess"


	3. Destiny Revealed

((A/N: okay, here's the dealio

**((A/N: okay, here's the dealio! This isn't actually Superwriter95 who's typing this. Who else do you think it could be then? Who wrote last chapter? Duh, 00jade. **

**You see, SW95 (okay, I abbreviated – so shoot me!) is currently working on his other story Leopard-Spider's legs which is in the Alex Rider fandom. Which means that his time in the DS Saga fandom is limited. It's okay for me! My fic: This is me is in Darren Shan anyway and I have LOADS of time to work here. **

**So, for a few chapters, it won't be SW95 who introduces the story and writes, it'll be me. 00jade. And now I am going to shamelessly advertise my fic: This is me, because I think I should, because I'm doing a lot for SW95. and I know he won't mind. **

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing that is read is owned by 00jade or Superwriter95. Don't sue. Because Jade only has 25p and SW95 has 50p. We're not as rich as someone like ... ooh ... Darren Shan, who created the DS Saga!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 5: destiny revealed**

Debbie's reappearance almost bowled me over! She was ... well, the same as me, really. But how did this happen? When? I've missed so much!

"Darren!" she exclaims again. She runs towards me while I stay frozen and stiff. I feel her hugging me and try to respond but this is _too _weird. Debbie...me...prince!

"Darren?" asks Mika and I turn around. I can hear Debbie and Vancha beside me and I realise something: all of the princes are here – well, the four princes and a princess; this is going is to be _very _hard to get used to.

"Darren," he says again. "What news did you have?"

I clear my throat awkwardly; I always was a nervous person when it came to speaking out loud. "I was in a way-station with Vancha when I heard it," I began. "It was a voice. I heard it ... we both did. And it told us to 'destroy destiny itself'. We didn't understand at first. We weren't sure what destiny was. But then we got it. Not destiny, _Des Tiny. _

"The voice struck again. And it told us we had two days to get here. We ran," I concluded lamely.

I could hear the entire hall digesting my information. Arrow was the first to recover. "So why did you have two days? And why do we _have _to destroy Desmond Tiny?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or the hall in general.

Vancha walked up to his throne and sat down. He pulled his foot up to his mouth and began to bite the toenails. I remember when I first met him and he did the same around me, Mr Crepsley and Harkat. Was he...nervous?

I heard the doors swing behind me again. How fast did news spread around here?!

"Darren," oh, well, it was another girl. I turned around to see Alice.

She ran up to and did the same as Debbie. Was it me, or were they getting shockingly sentimental?

I was tired of interruptions when _yet another _one came.

I heard soft squeaking sounds behind and I turned. I think I almost fell, but Alice and Debbie held me. It would have been embarrassing if it hadn't have been a valid reason to fall.

It was _Desmond Tiny. My father! The man I had to kill!_


End file.
